


Big Day

by Silvermags



Series: Comfortember 2020 [15]
Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Comfortember, F/M, Flashbacks, Fluff, I did not feel qualified to write flashbacks like someone with PTSD might get, One Shot, Weddings, so have some literary flashbacks instead!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27608816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvermags/pseuds/Silvermags
Summary: It's the big day, and Robin's thinking back on how they ended up here.Written for Comfortember Day 17: Flashbacks
Relationships: Robin/Starfire
Series: Comfortember 2020 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995271
Kudos: 7
Collections: Comfortember 2020





	Big Day

Robin tried valiantly to not fidget, cursing his suit. Black was really not a good color for standing out in the sun,

_ A kiss. Not his first, but definitely one of them, and it was from an alien who had been destroying downtown Jump until literally thirty seconds ago! She pulled back, but kept a hold of his collar and yelled “If you do not wish to be destroyed, you will leave me alone!” And then she flew off into the night. _

“Hey, chill man,” Cyborg whispered, “Quit freaking out.” Raven, with her incongruous bouquet of lavender roses, gave Robin a sardonic look that agreed with Cyborg eloquently.

_ He looked at Starfire, just as radiant in her normal uniform as she had been in the formal gown. He’d hated being forced to dance with Kitten, but with Starfire… “I guess one dance won’t kill me.” _

Beast Boy finished his walk and came to stand beside Cyborg, hair and clothes neat for once. He was smiling, and gave Robin a teasing punch as he went past.

_ He burst into the alien chapel, desperate to reach her before she made a mistake that she couldn’t take back, before Blackfire ruined her life, before he lost her forever… “Starfire!” _

Several other titans all came up, all dressed nicely and the girls carrying their own bunches of lavender roses.

_ “As long as we’re together, we’ll be okay.” _

Pantha’s little girl came skipping up the aisle with Melvin, both of them scattering flower petals. And behind them…

_ “Robin? Stop talking.” _

Starfire smiled to rival the sun as she came down the aisle, Galfore on her arm and a bouquet of red and yellow roses trembling with her excitement. Unlike the last time he saw her in a wedding dress, she practically glowed with happiness.

She reached out to take Robin’s hand as she reached the head of the aisle, and they turned to face the officiant, neither one able to keep from smiling.

“Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today…”


End file.
